finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Larsa Ferrinas Solidor
Larsa Ferrinas Solidor is one of the characters of Final Fantasy XII. The fourth son of the Emperor Gramis Solidor and the younger brother of the Consul, Vayne Solidor. Final Fantasy XII Being the youngest member of House Solidor, Larsa has yet to see much of the world, compared to his brother Vayne. While the story never mentions it, he may not even remember his two older brothers that Vayne killed. Larsa first meets the player party at Bhujerba, under the name of Lamont. Wanting to explore the Lhusu Mines without the constant monitor of his escort, he joins the player party as they explore the mines. Here, he finds the magicite, which he realises Archadia must be using to make its manufacted nethicite. Before Balthier can ask him what's going on, Ba'Gamnan appears, causing the young lord to run away. Outside, he meets up with Judge Ghis, who is currently holding Penelo under surveillance. Realising that Penelo must be the girl Vaan was talking about, he takes her hand and promises to take care of her. From the shadows, Balthier tells the party that Lamont is actually Larsa Ferrinas Solidor of House Solidor. It is here that Larsa tells Penelo he is Vayne's brother. The party next encounter Larsa on the Leviathan, trying to escape with Penelo. Larsa tells the party to find a way off, while he goes off with Vossler to find another means of exit. Before he goes, he gives Penelo a shard of manufacted nethicite. After the part defeats Judge Ghis, they manage to escape with Larsa on an Atomos, where they then go back to Bhujerba. Here, Larsa is escorted back to Archades. Larsa appears later at Jahara. Here, he explains he is going to meet someone at Mt. Bur-Omisace, someone who can help prevent the war. Since his escort isn't around, Larsa decides to join the player party again. Through their journey, they eventually reach Mt. Bur-Omisace. Larsa's contact is Al-Cid Margrace, a member of the ruling family of Rozarria. Hoping that with Al-Cid and Ashe a peaceful resolution can be reached, Al-Cid regretfully informs Larsa that Vayne has killed his father, Emperor Gramis. As such, negotiations are impossible. Larsa stays behind while the player party go to the Stilshrine of Miriam. While away, Judge Gabranth comes and takes the young lord away, back to Vayne. He leaves willingly, as to avoid conflict. This does not stop Judge Bergan from going into a frenzy though. Back at Archades, Larsa trys his best to talk his brother out of war, but Vayne just ignores him. Frustrated, Larsa can do very little. When the Bahamut is activated, Vayne takes Larsa onboard, to show him what happens to those who would resist the Empire. Larsa, still hoping to avoid bloodshed, begs his brother to reconsider, but it is of no use. When the player party finally arrives, Vayne tells Larsa to stay away from the conflict. However, Larsa draws his sword on Vayne, saying he can no longer idly stand by while he kills people. When Vayne is revived as Vayne Novus, he still has enough sanity to tell Gabranth to take him away, but Gabranth does not listen. When Vayne is about to lay the finishing blow on the former Judge, Larsa intervenes, and holds up the manufacted nethicite, absorbing Vayne's magical swords. Once the Bahamut has been stopped, Larsa issues the command to the Archadian fleet to stand down. A year later Larsa is Emperor with Basch as his protector. Even though they are now far apart, Penelo still writes letters to Larsa, saying she will enjoy seeing him again. Gambits Revenant Wings .]] Larsa returns for Revenant Wings. The party encounter him alongside Basch when they seek help on the mainland. Category:Final Fantasy XII player characters Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings non-player characters